


Coffee

by paintedsunsets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsunsets/pseuds/paintedsunsets
Summary: Drabble prompt: Coffee





	Coffee

The smell of coffee will always remind Rhett of Link.

It reminds Rhett of the day they met in the café- bumping in to each other, causing Link’s coffee to spill.

As Rhett helped Link clean up, their eyes met and Link smiled at him. Rhett knew instantly they needed each other.

The first time Rhett spent the night at Link’s house, Rhett woke up to the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee being brought to him in bed.

Two years later, Link bought Rhett a coffee. On the cup, Link wrote “Rhett, will you marry me?”

Rhett grinned and said “yes”.


End file.
